He's got the look
by Belmene
Summary: Petit OS capillaire tout simple...


"**He's got the look"**

**

* * *

Genre :**Humour

**Rating :** K

**Spoilers**: après saison 5

**Résumé**: petit OS capillaire tout simple...

* * *

L'alarme retentit dans la salle d'embarquement. Richard Woolsey sortit en trombe de son bureau et se dirigea vers le poste de commande. Amélia s'adressa à son supérieur avec un air étonné.

« C'est le code d'identification du colonel Sheppard ! »

« Mais on ne les attendait pas avant deux bonnes heures ! J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave… Ouvrez l'iris ! »

Chuck s'exécuta. Le vortex bouillonnant inonda la pénombre du hall de sa lumière bleue. Le personnel sur le pont de la salle retint son souffle comme à chaque retour de mission inattendu. Woolsey agrippa la rambarde métallique, les yeux rivés sur la surface irisée de la Porte des étoiles.

Soudain, Ronon déboula le premier, l'air furieux et avec une sorte de matière visqueuse répartie un peu partout sur sa tenue et ses cheveux. Il était suivi de près par Sheppard, dans le même état, qui tentait apparemment de le calmer. Teyla apparut la troisième, un peu moins engluée et avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, Rodney, la mine déconfite mais aux vêtements intacts, traînait le pas derrière le groupe.

Richard Woolsey vint à leur rencontre.

« Vous arrivez en avance ! » lança-t-il à John.

« Je crois vraiment que je vais le tuer cette fois ! » hurla Ronon qui n'avait pas un instant pris la peine de regarder le dirigeant.

Sa colère semblait dirigée contre Rodney et il essayait frénétiquement de se débarrasser d'un long filament élastique qu'il n'arrivait pas à détacher de ses doigts.

« Et alors j'aurais du faire quoi ! » finit pas répliquer McKay. « Vous auriez peut-être voulu que je vous laisse dans votre filet à poissons! »

« Oh oui, c'est sûr, quand on reste à l'arrière, pas de risque ! » enchaina le Satédien.

« Là vous êtes mesquin ! Il faut bien quelqu'un pour fermer la marche ! »

« Vous fermez toujours la marche Rodney… » ajouta Sheppard.

« Je vous rappelle que c'est vous, John, qui m'ordonnez de rester derrière ! »

« C'est vrai Ronon » ajouta Teyla en prenant la défense du scientifique. « Rodney a fait de son mieux… Vous savez bien qu'il n'est pas très à l'aise avec les couteaux… »

« J'aurais du le faire moi-même ! » continua de vociférer l'ex-runner en se rapprochant dangereusement de McKay.

« Avec vos deux bras coincés derrière le dos ! Vous vous seriez débrouillé comme un chef ! » répliqua Rodney en reculant toutefois derrière l'athosienne.

« Du calme Ronon ! » lança Sheppard « C'est pas si grave après tout… »

« Encore quelques minutes et j'étais libre ! » aboya le satédien

« Eh bien, je suis désolé, mais il fallait faire vite ! Un, le mur de pierre se rapprochait vitesse grand V ! Et deux, la colonie de créatures affreuses et enragées que nous avons repérées rôdant autour du bâtiment nous avaient encerclés et s'apprêtaient à nous dévorer ! »

« Quoi ! Ces espèces de rats minuscules ! »

« Je vous signale qu'ils étaient bien plus gros que des rats ! Disons de la taille de…ratons-laveurs… Des ratons-laveurs avec des dents énormes et pointues… et enragés je vous dis ! Alors j'ai un peu paniqué… »

« Paniqué… » maugréa Ronon en guise de réponse.

Richard Woolsey tenta une nouvelle question.

« Puis-je enfin savoir pourquoi vous êtes revenus plus tôt ? » fit-il en haussant la voix.

Les Atlantes semblèrent enfin se rendre compte de sa présence.

« Euh… eh bien, nous avons eu un petit problème dans le bâtiment que nous étions en train d'explorer et qui était d'ailleurs vide… Enfin, pas si vide que ça puisque truffé de toutes sortes de pièges de fabrication artisanale. »

« Les Durkans ont donc bien quitté leur cité ? »

« Oui, ils l'ont quittée en effet, Il ne reste plus rien. Mais ils ont laissé des petites surprises pour les explorateurs trop curieux comme nous… »

« Du style ? »

« Du style pièces aux murs qui rétrécissent, filets qui vous tombent dessus imbibés d'une sorte de colle « maison » d'où… »

« D'où quoi ? Pourquoi êtes-vous furieux contre McKay ? » demanda enfin le dirigeant à Ronon.

« A cause de ça ! » explosa la Satédien.

Alors Ronon pivota et montra son profil gauche. Le visage de Woolsey prit une expression surprenante, mi-amusée, mi-contrite…

Apparemment, une bonne dizaine de dreadlocks du Satédien, n'avaient pas survécu aux assauts répétés de l'astrophysicien pour les dégager du maillage gluant. Le résultat final était des plus inesthétiques.

« Ah… » fit le dirigeant à cours de mots appropriés.

Teyla vint à son secours.

« Ronon, ce ne sont que des mèches de cheveux… Ils vont repousser… »

« Mais oui ! Il suffit d'égaliser le tout et ça vous donnera un air… »

« Rodney ! » le coupa Sheppard qui voyait déjà le visage du Satédien se crisper dangereusement de colère.

Sheppard s'adressa ensuite à Woolsey.

« Si vous le permettez, nous allons rejoindre nos quartiers et tenter de nous débarrasser de ce truc collant. On peut faire le débriefing après le déjeuner ? »

« Bien sûr, allez vous nettoyer et vous reposer un peu. Debriefing à seize heures. » répondit Woolsey.

Ronon se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le transporteur. Il passa ainsi devant le poste de commande où Amélia, qui avait suivi toute la conversation, le regarda d'un air compatissant. Le Satédien lui lança un petit sourire tiède et s'engouffra dans la cabine, seul.

« McKay ! Sans rire ! Vous lui avez massacré la tête ! » sermonna Sheppard.

« Je vous dis que je n'avais pas le choix ! Avec vous et Teyla englués, j'étais le seul avec les mains libres ! On a quand même failli mourir écrasés, heureusement que je me suis écarté à temps du filet ! »

« Ok McKay vous êtes notre héros » s'exclama Sheppard.

« Et vous Teyla, vous ne vous plaignez pas ? Pourtant j'ai du aussi vous couper quelques mèches ! »

« Effectivement, je crois que je vais aller vérifier ça » répliqua l'Athosienne.

« Quelle idée aussi d'avoir une coiffure pareille pour partir en mission ! Je le dis depuis le début ! » poursuivit McKay.

« Non, vous n'avez jamais parlé de sa coiffure avant… »

« Oui, peut-être, mais j'en pensais pas moins ! Et puis ce qui est important, c'est que la porte d'Atlantis fonctionne dans la Voie Lactée ! On pourra continuer l'exploration des planètes de cette galaxie et aider un peu le SGC ! »

« Ronon s'en remettra… » ajouta Teyla.

« Oui mais il lui faudra un sacré bout de temps pour vous pardonner ça Rodney ! » fit Sheppard en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule du scientifique.

John et Teyla pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la cabine laissant Rodney pensif dans le hall de la salle.

« Vous croyez qu'il voudra se venger ? » lança-t-il un brin inquiet.

OoooooooooO

Amélia arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Ronon. Elle ne savait pas trop si c'était une bonne idée de venir le déranger maintenant, alors qu'il était visiblement assez furieux. Peut-être aurait-elle du lui laisser le temps de se calmer. McKay avait encore fait fort, mais elle connaissait Ronon… Il n'en tiendrait pas rigueur à son ami très longtemps. En fait, Ronon aimait beaucoup McKay malgré son côté horripilant.

La technicienne entendit du mouvement à l'intérieur de la pièce et se décida à frapper. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Satédien vint lui ouvrir, vêtu seulement d'une serviette nouée autour de sa taille. Amélia lui lança son plus beau sourire.

« Quel accueil ! Tout ça pour moi ? » fit-elle sur un ton mutin.

« Amy, entre… » répondit Ronon en s'effaçant du seuil pour la laisser passer.

La jeune femme aperçut sur le sol les vêtements souillés et ne put s'empêcher d'aller toucher du doigt la matière visqueuse étrange responsable des malheurs capillaires de son petit ami.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure… J'étais furieux contre McKay… J'ai mis un temps fou à enlever toute cette colle de ma tête et… »

« Et il en reste encore un peu là… » ajouta Amélia en ôtant un petit morceau gluant collé à l'extrémité d'une de ses mèches.

La technicienne caressa doucement la joue de Ronon et posa son autre main sur le torse puissant du satédien. La chaleur qu'il dégageait la fit frissonner. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle le touchait. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la plaqua contre lui.

« Tu m'as manqué… » murmura-t-elle alors qu'il commençait à embrasser son cou.

« On a passé la nuit ensemble… »

« Oui mais pas la matinée. »

Leurs lèvres se goutèrent avec envie. Ronon souleva Amélia et ils basculèrent tous deux sur le lit.

OoooooooooO

Amélia remit son T-shirt et commença à enfiler son pantalon. Ronon la regardait faire, allongé sur le ventre, le menton dans ses paumes, et détaillant d'un regard gourmand chaque partie de son anatomie.

« Amy ? Je peux te demander un service ? »

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui tout en nouant ses cheveux longs en queue de cheval.

« Bien sur… » fit-elle en s'approchant de lui alors qu'il basculait sur le dos.

Elle se mit à califourchon sur son ventre et se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Je voudrais que tu me coupes les cheveux… »

Amélia se figea et le fixa d'un air ébahi.

« Tu veux quoi ? »

« Que tu me coupes les cheveux. »

« Couper… couper comment ? »

« Comme ça te plaira…»

La jeune femme s'assit à côté du Satédien. La demande était surprenante. Elle avait toujours connu Ronon avec sa fabuleuse chevelure léonine et il fallait bien dire que là, après l'œuvre désastreuse de McKay, elle ne ressemblait plus à rien.

« Je… Je veux bien essayer… J'aidais ma mère à couper les cheveux de mes frères avant… Mais c'était carrément à la tondeuse…Et je ne crois pas qu'une coupe très courte t'aille très bien…Tu ne préfères pas aller voir le coiffeur de la cité ou n'importe quel autre coiffeur en ville ? »

« Je voudrais que ce soit toi… Mais si tu ne veux pas… »

« Non ! Non ! Euh… Ok… Pas de problème… Tu veux faire ça quand ? »

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Mais tu as du travail peut-être ? »

« Non, j'ai une bonne heure devant moi avant de retourner en salle de commande. Je veux bien essayer… » ajouta Amélia finalement de plus en plus excitée. Mais, tu es sûr de toi ? »

« Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne peux pas rester comme ça » répliqua Ronon sur un ton déterminé.

« D'accord, alors il me faut des ciseaux. Ne bouge pas ! Je vais en trouver quelque part ! » lança Amélia avant de quitter la chambre avec empressement.

Ronon se leva et se dirigea vers le miroir de la salle de bain. La dernière fois qu'on avait touché à ses cheveux, c'était avant que Sateda ne soit détruite par les Wraiths. Avant que Melena ne meure… Avant que ses amis ne meurent… A présent, il était sur Atlantis. Il avait de nouveaux amis. Quasiment des frères. Et il avait Amélia. Une nouvelle vie… Le temps du changement était venu.

OooooooooooO

« Vous croyez qu'il m'en veut toujours ? » demanda Rodney visiblement contrarié.

Cela ne l'empêchait quand même pas de dévorer sa part de gâteau au chocolat.

« Ne vous en faites pas Rodney, d'ici un mois ou deux, tout sera oublié ! » ricana Sheppard.

Teyla jeta un regard de reproche au militaire.

« Je plaisante… Ne vous en faites pas McKay… Vous avez fait pire ! En tous cas ça ne vous a pas coupé l'appétit ! »

« Ah non, ça c'est à cause de Jennifer… C'est incroyable, mais depuis que je sors avec elle, je suis perpétuellement affamé ! »

« Ah bon et c'est nouveau que vous soyez sans arrêt affamé ? » répliqua Sheppard en riant.

« Non mais là plus que d'habitude ! » répondit Rodney la bouche pleine. « Vous allez finir votre part Teyla ? »

« Oui Rodney, je vais finir ! » rétorqua l'Athosienne en tirant son assiette vers elle.

« Oh… d'accord » fit le scientifique un peu déçu.

« En parlant de Jennifer, où est-elle ? »

« Chez sa tante à San Diego. »

Alors que les Atlantes poursuivaient leur conversation, Ronon et Amélia firent leur entrée dans le mess. Soudain, tous les regards convergèrent vers eux et surtout vers le Satédien. Le changement était assez surprenant. Ils se servirent au self et se dirigèrent vers leurs amis.

Sheppard resta un moment la bouche ouverte. Rodney cessa de mastiquer et le fixa intensément, la bouche remplie de gâteau. Le visage de Teyla s'illumina à l'arrivée du couple.

Ronon et Amélia s'assirent à la table.

« Woaw ! Chewie ! C'est… » commença John.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Ronon en attaquant le contenu de son assiette.

« C'est très réussi ! » lança Teyla.

Ronon acquiesça. Amélia jubilait.

« C'est Amy qu'il faut féliciter. »

« Quoi c'est vous qui lui avez coupé les cheveux ? » s'exclama Rodney après avoir enfin réussi à avaler son énorme bouchée.

« Oui » répondit la technicienne. « Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il a des cheveux magnifiques ? Bon, il m'a fallu quand même deux paires de ciseaux et trois flacons entiers de démêlant… »

« C'est toujours assez long et… sauvage. Tout à fait vous Ronon » complimenta Teyla.

« Apparemment, vous faites de l'effet » lança Sheppard en constatant que la gent féminine au grand complet s'était mise à lancer dans leur direction des regards admirateurs.

« Et définitivement plus léger surtout… » ajouta Ronon en déposant un baiser sur le front d'Amélia qui rougit aussitôt.

« Donc vous m'en voulez plus ? » s'exclama Rodney rassuré. « En fait, maintenant, vous ressemblez un peu à ce type qui jouait dans cette série télé… Vous savez les gars body-buildés en maillot rouge qui sauvent des gens qui se noient dans dix centimètres d'eau et qui travaillent avec des nymphettes aux seins siliconés… »

Ronon grimaça tandis que Sheppard jeta un regard étonné à McKay.

« Vous connaissez Alerte à Malibu*, vous? »

« Eh bien, on peut pas dire que j'étais un fan mais bon, par certains côté, ce programme était assez instructif finalement… Au point de vue… Anatomie féminine je veux dire…même si je ne suis pas spécialement fan des seins siliconés… »

Amélia pouffa de rire. John baissa la tête d'exaspération. Teyla n'avait pas tout compris et demanda alors :

« Des seins siliconés ? »

Personne ne tenta de lui expliquer. Un peu plus tard peut-être quand Ronon aurait cessé de fixer McKay de son regard noir.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que vous lui ressemblez c'est tout ! »

« Sheppard ? Si on retournait sur cette planète manière de voir si les ratons-laveurs enragés apprécient la viande de scientifique ? » lança-t-il.

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, malgré ses cheveux en moins, Ronon avait conservé au moins une chose : son sens de l'humour très particulier.

**FIN**

* * *

* : Jason Momoa a quand même joué dans Baywatch Hawai pendant une paire d'années !

_NB :Voilà ! Il m'est venu l'idée de cette petite fic toute simple en voyant la nouvelle coupe de Jason Momoa lors des Stargate Multiverse Dragon Con 2009 (video sur YT) . En plus, j'ai détesté la perruque que les producteurs lui ont imposée après qu'il ait décidé de couper ses cheveux au début de la saison 5. Ça ressemblait vraiment à rien ! On voyait bien que c'était pas des véritables dreadlocks… Bref, alors même si c'est vrai qu'imaginer Ronon Dex sans ses dreads est difficile, je le préfère cent fois mieux maintenant, il est trop chou… et ça fait toujours guerrier satédien je trouve ! Vive SGA ! Reviews please ! Le débat est lancé, avec ou sans dreads !_


End file.
